


Spiral's Revenge

by Midnightcat1



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, X-Men the Animated Series episode Longshot, X-Men the Animated Series episode Mojovision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Spiral's six arms tensed as soon as she stood near Major Domo and Mojo. She scowled with Mojo. Inspired by the X-Men TAS episodes Longshot and Mojovision.





	Spiral's Revenge

X-Men TAS characters don't belong to me.

 

 

Spiral's six arms tensed as soon as she stood near Major Domo and Mojo. She scowled with Mojo. She always loathed hearing his rants about television ratings. Other things she loathed? The sight of Mojo's blob-like body on top of a mechanical spider-like platform. Major Domo always complimenting Mojo. Most likely to avoid Mojo hurting him for any reason. 

''New stars? How about the X-Men?'' Major Domo muttered. He turned to a television screen wall. After pressing a button, he viewed X-Men on the screen wall. X-Men using their powers in various ways. Storm with her lightning bolts. Jean Grey using telekinesis to lift enemies. Wolverine and his claws. 

''The X-Men should be popular with audiences,'' Major Domo said to Mojo. 

''Yes! The X-Men should be captured,'' Mojo said while he smiled and placed his palms together. He glanced at Spiral. ''You! You'll teleport to the X-Men and capture them. The X-Men will be placed in dangerous movies. High ratings!''

Spiral continued to scowl. *I loathe working for Mojo. I wish to rest* she thought. Her white eyes widened for a second. The corners of her mouth went up. If Mojo wanted new stars....

Spiral moved every arm at the same time before she turned to the wall. Six energy blasts emerged from her hands and combined to form a portal.   
A new frown materialized on her face. She began to turn to Major Domo and Mojo. ''We can capture the X-Men together. Strength in numbers,'' she said. Spiral viewed Mojo and Major Domo shrugging at the same time. She walked through the portal before they followed her.

The portal opened in a yard. Spiral stepped out of it. She looked back as Major Domo and Mojo imitated her. She remembered viewing the X-Men standing while she searched for potential stars a few days ago. Why didn't she say anything to Mojo? She never did like him. Same with Major Domo.

Another smile formed on Spiral's face as soon as the territorial X-Men appeared. Matching wide eyes. Matching scowls. Spiral viewed the X-Men surrounding Major Domo and Mojo. Their wide eyes amused her. She walked through the portal before it closed. Perhaps she was eventually going to save Mojo and Major Domo. Perhaps. 

 

THE END


End file.
